Ride
by Nukas
Summary: You don't know what you have, until it's gone. Originally apart of my oneshot collection, "Brotherly Basics" but I'm making all my oneshots available on their own now, for some reason. So I'm posting each one shot on it's own as well as in the collection.
1. Bike Ride (Part One AND Two)

**Bike Riding One-Shot (#1)**

 **Part One**

 **Raph and Mikey**

" **You don't know what you have until it's gone."**

* * *

Raph should've known not to take the shell cycle out that day. He had this feeling in his gut but he shook it off thinking it was nothing. Ever since he woke up that morning, something told him something was off. But Raph didn't listen.

He began his day simple. Wake up to an annoying little brother throwing a water balloon in his face, chase said little brother around until Leo broke it up, eat breakfast his little brother made, talk with Leo and Don and try not to kill Mikey. A normal day.

After breakfast, Raph attended training with his brothers. Now, this was a fun moment of his day, since he was sparring Mikey. He took this opportunity to take out all his anger and boy did he. He didn't believe it when Mikey told him his ankle hurt. He regrets not listening to him.

It was then after patrol, he planned to take his bike out for a ride. He went over practically bouncing in excitement to go riding. He'd found something that took the edge off him. Made him relax and forget about his problems.

What he didn't plan was his annoying little brother.

"Raphie, can I please come with you?" Mikey was basically begging. Raph was curious as to why so suddenly Mikey wanted to join him in a late-night ride.

"What? No. No way in shell, are ya eva comin' with me!" He snarled at his baby brother.

"Why?! Please Raphie?! Pretty, pretty _please_? With a cherry on top! And fudge! And even caramel! I'll even add some sprin-"

"Just shut up! And I made by answer clear; NO!" Raph growled angrily. He was NOT letting his annoying brother go and mess up his bike. Bad enough he was always annoying him. Now he was going to ruin the only thing besides his magazines and punching bag that he truly treasured. No way in shell!

Sadly, there was something Raph was weakened by…. The Mikey Puppy Dog Eyes. No one, and Raph meant NO ONE in the mutant household could stand those eyes. Even Splinter.

Groaning loudly, Raph muttered some nice cuss words before going off to grab an extra helmet and some clothes to cover his brother in whilst riding.

Coming back, Raph throw the helmet and clothes at Mikey who caught them easily.

"Really?! I can come?!"

"Yea chucklehead. But just this once, undastood?" Raph said scowling.

"Oh my shell, thank you Raphie! Let's Go!" His baby brother replied with too much energy for Raph's liking.

"And what'd I tell ya? Don't call me that!" He snarled. He threw his hand out and grabbed Mikey's mask tails to stop his brother.

"Rules. One; I drive. Two; NO MAKING NOISE YA IDIOT! Three; Ya listen to me. I tell ya somethin' and ya do it. No objections, got that?"

"Yep!" Mikey chirped. Raph growled and ignored his bad feeling. He went over to the shell cycle and climbed on. He froze as Mikey climbed on behind him clumsily, before wrapping his arms around his big brother's shell.

Rolling his eyes as his little brother nearly tipped the bike. After Mikey steadied himself, Raph explained to his struggling little brother.

"Mikey, ya have ta steady yer weight on tha bike. Don't just hop on like it's a car or somethin'."

"O-okay." Mikey said as he steadied himself weirdly.

"Got it!" He cheered as he wrapped arms around Raph's shell, proud of himself.

"Okay, go throw yerself a fuckin' party. Whoop de doo. Now let's get movin'!"

Starting up the bike, Raph once again shook off the bad feeling in his gut.

After they'd gotten out to the main streets, Raph felt himself regretting his decision. His little brother was just like a motor. His mouth just kept going a million MPH and never seemed to be stopping either. Mainly because Raph was speeding and Mikey was complaining but Raph found it kind of amusing at first to hear his little brother's girly screams. Now Mikey kept talking about how cool the streets were on street level zooming by. Now Mikey was getting to ranting about how in some dumb comic the good guy would use his motorcycle (which Mikey described as completely decked out) as a mobile and he'd go around getting bad guys on it. Raph was really beginning to regret bringing him.

As they came to an alley way Raph knew always brought trouble, he kicked out the stand and climbed off.

"Mike," he began, glancing at Mikey, "I'm gonna look in 'ere for anythin' excitin'. Wanna come and beat up some street punks with me?"

"Sure!" As ever one to follow, Mikey went with his brother.

 _ **~TIMESKIP~**_

After Mikey and Raph came back, Raph took the liberty of teaching Mikey how to get on the shell cycle. Mikey hurt his ankle in the fight more and Raph managed to ease Mike onto the bike.

"Thanks, Raphie."

"No problem. Just be more careful ya dork, ya could've gotten worse."

"I know… But I'm okay now!" Mikey sang.

Raph deliberately kicked the stand up and gave a light kick to Mikey's injured ankle.

"Owww!" He whined.

"Oh, shut up."

Raph began speeding, something he thought he mastered. Going on the green light, he didn't see the truck running a red. Maybe it was the extra weight. Or maybe it was the bike not being up to par as he hadn't tuned it lately. But in this kind of situation, Raph did what he normally did best; a dangerous and cool stunt to avoid an accident. But unfortunately, it didn't go as expected.

All Raph remembered was the truck coming and Mikey clinging to him, and Raph did what he could to shield his baby brother. He twisted around painfully to wrap himself around Mikey, he didn't care about the bike or maneuvering anymore; just protecting his baby bro.

All he felt was the sudden impact, and then floating for a while, or feeling like he was floating, then the sharp stab as he hit the ground. Then, he was out.

* * *

Raph gasped awake, struggling for air. He tried sitting up but found himself trapped under… a body?

Mikey.

'Mikey! Oh shit. Please don't be dead little brother! Please! Stay alive for me, please.' He internally begged.

Slowly turning himself to turn his baby brother's body, he gently moved Mikey onto the ground and studied him.  
Mikey had cuts and bruises all over him, much like Raph, except Raph was still breathing, Mikey looked still enough to be dead.

"No! No…. No… Mikey, Mikey," He shook Mikey gently seeing if he'd wake up.

"Mikey please, now's not tha time ta joke ya retard! Get up! Stop goofin' around!" Raph was beginning to worry now. He shook his little brother a bit more and then tried pressing his ear against Mikey's plastron.

He searched for a heartbeat.

….

And he found none.

"NO! NO Mikey! You can't fuckin' do this! COME BACK YA DORK! QUIT PLAYIN'! Please… GET UP!"

Raph sobbed the last part out. His baby brother was gone. And he was going to try everything to get him back. Thank god that they had ended up in an alley way. But humans could still look for them to try and help them. So Raph dragged Mikey over to the manhole in the back of the alley way and popped the manhole cover off with his sais.

Carefully sliding Mikey down, hoping to not damage him anymore. Climbing next, he covered the manhole. Jumping down, he put Mikey laying straight on his shell.

"Please baby brother…" He sobbed out. He began doing CPR.

 _Thump, thump..._

Raph continued pressing down hard on Mikey's plastron.

Carefully, Raph opened Mikey's mouth and breathed into his baby brother twice.

He searched for a heartbeat and found nothing.

He pressed 30 more times.

 _Breathe, breathe._

 _Listen._

 _Nothing._

 _Thump, thump…_

Raph wasn't going to quit. Even when his arms and most likely broken ribs were aching and it was past over an hour, he continued doing this in intervals. 30:2. He wasn't going to stop until his little brother breathed.

"C'mon baby brother! Please goofball! Just come back ta me! I'll never be mean ta ya eva again! I'll let ya read my magazines and pull as many pranks as ya want ta! Ya just have ta come back…. _Please_."

Raph stopped and sobbed his heart out. He slowly held Mikey close to him.

"I love ya baby brother…. Please. I know I never say it but…. Please. Just come back! Michelangelo…."

Raph sobbed again holding Mikey closer. Finally, he roared angrily, throwing a sai from his belt straight into the sewer wall, leaving a giant crack there.

But Raph didn't care. All he cared about was his now dead baby brother.

"Baby…" He whispered as he remembered Sensei saying that he'd call Mikey that as a tot.

His baby.

When he was told that he scoffed and said no way in shell would he have ever said that.

' _I know what he meant…'_ , Raph thought weakly. He gave an ironic chuckle.

"I messed up little brother…. So badly.. I miss ya already. Why didn't I stop ya from comin'? Ya didn't deserve this ta happen ta ya. I'm so fuckin' sorry baby.." Raph's hands were covered in blood. His, but mostly Mikey's. And he looked down.

Then Raph cried.

He tried again.

30 Thumps.

2 Breathes.

Listening.

Repeating.

And then he stopped.

And he cried.


	2. Bike Ride (FINAL)

**Bike Ride**

 **Notes: So, I decided to make a part three to Bike Ride. I know, I know, I'm leeching off it, but after reading the first two parts again today, I felt like it was incomplete. So to complete the Bike Ride arch, I present this tribute :D**

 _In memory of our Mikester._

 **2k3 – Raph, Sensei, Leo and Don (With loving mentions of Mikey)**

" **You don't know what you have until it's gone."**

 **Disclaimer: How many times must I state?! I DO NOT OWN TURTLES! My god, stop trying to sue me.**

* * *

A red-banded human-hybrid turtle quietly made his way down the sewer tunnel, in his arms bridal style was an orange banded one. Sadly, the quiet didn't hold anything but sorrow and grief in it as the mutant lumbered on through the sewer tunnels they had grown up in.

The irony.

The red one, Raphael, had tears coming from his eyes. Some were absorbed by the fabric of the mask while others slipped by.

He was so down he almost stumbled and collapsed to the floor. He couldn't do this.

No, not anymore.

As he slowly trekked through the sewers, he saw it. Home.

He took a shaky breath as he prepared himself for the pain of having to be the one breaking the news. _His_ baby brother was gone. _Their_ baby brother was gone. _Their_ _baby_ was gone.

It was the hardest thing Raphael had done.

"Raph? Mike? Who's-" Donatello cut himself off as he saw Raph appear, his only little brother in his arms.

"R-raph... Raphie, what happened?" He didn't receive an answer. Raphael looked downwards, not daring to answer.

"Rap-phie, _please_ , answer!" Don didn't want to think of why his baby brother looked so... _dead_. No, he couldn't be...

Raph couldn't speak, his throat clogged and his voice cracking. His chest felt heavy and he couldn't bring himself to explain. The moment he opened his mouth to speak, nothing would come out, his vocal cords couldn't make a sound.

Don felt tears enter his eyes as he watched his big, strong, tough brother break down into sobs. The pain in Raph's ribs and body didn't register as he fell limp and dropped to the floor with his baby brother.

' _No... please no..._ ' Don thought.

"L-Leo!" Don tried calling, his voice cracking as well.

' _This can't be happening... he was just fine four hours ago! He-he's gotta be fine! Please, please..._ ' Don wasn't buying this. This had to be some prank of some sorts. Or maybe Mikey was just injured. That's it! Mikey could be saved. He still could be alive...

"LEO!" Don screamed this time, his voice going raw. In seconds, his eldest brother was by his side, eyes wide at the scene.

"What happened? Mikey! Shell, Don help me get Mikey to the lab." Leo ordered immediately, not seeing the lack of movement in his youngest brother's plastron.

"N-no use..." Raph slightly slurred as he sniffed, unable to take the sight of his brothers thinking he could be saved.

"Raph, what do you mean? What are you talking about?" Leo asked, worry filled his eyes and he felt the whole world stop when Raph looked up, his eyes bloodshot and filled with tears.

"Mike's _gone_... Ah'm so, so sorry... Ah... Ah couldn't save tha kid." He tried to get out, his voice breaking with the longing to have his baby brother back.

Leo couldn't believe it. He felt himself breathing fast and hard, Don's world froze, and he stared into space. Tears were rolling down Don's face, but Leo was too busy freaking out.

"N-no. He can't be! He's fine, he just needs help! Don-"

"He's gone Leo... Mike's gone..." Don's voice was emotionless. The impact hit hard, and he didn't know how to handle it.

His mind stopped while Leo's was trying to find anything to focus on but _this_.

Leo couldn't take it and spun around, his shell facing the scene.

Don fell down, right in front of Raph and on the other side of Mikey.

"Why...? How?" Don felt his emotion come back, and the tears were going. He stroked his baby brother's head and bloody mask, "Why him? W-wh-y Raphie..." He broke sobbing, and Raph took the cue to hold his brother close, sobbing with him.

Raph couldn't answer, and the two grieved together.

"My sons..." Master Splinter had finally come to see what had happened, and upon seeing it all, he began to cry himself; which was rare. Tears came down the old rat's face and disappeared in his fur. "No... Michelangelo..." The rat slowly came to sit next to his youngest son's face and held his head in his lap.

"My child of light..." He kissed his son's forehead with such tender passion.

Leo had tears streaming down his face but didn't think he could stand seeing his youngest brother's body.

"Rest now... you are deserving of it." Sensei slowly took the mask off that was around his son's face, stained with blood from his cracked open head wound; one that all of them refused to acknowledge.

He took the mask with not the gentleness of a teacher, but the lovingness of a father. A father who had just lost his youngest son.

* * *

The funeral had been planned to be at the farmhouse. Raph and Leo were carrying the casket, Don was too emotional to do it with them. Don had gathered flowers, orange ones and one of each color that the brothers wore; One blue, one purple, one red, and even a white one to resemble Splinter.

The brothers had gotten their closest friends in their extended family. Angel, Casey, April, Leatherhead, and even the Ancient One.

Once everything was set, the boys got ready to say their speeches and say goodbye.

Raph remembered when they were younger, all the good and bad memories he had with his little brother.

" _Can't catch me, nanana na na naa!" Teased a young Michelangelo. He was 13 years old._

" _Oh yeah? Yer so childish." Raphael retorted, he was 14._

" _I'm so fast, ya'll never catch me!" The turtle teased. He ran circles around his older brother... that was until a leg shot out of nowhere and made him fall._

 _Raphael laughed as he pinned his little brother down, like prey._

" _Got'cha!" He laughed, feeling victorious._

" _Noooo!" Mikey yelled dramatically. He couldn't help but giggle as his big brother picked him up playfully over his shoulders and threw him on the couch._

" _So now we're playing MY game! Yes!" The tempered mutant smirked as the younger one groaned._

 _As they got comfortable on the couch with their controllers in hand and the game in the console, Raph shoved his baby brother's shoulders, making Mikey giggle._

 _Raph smirked and let his brother lean against him as they played Halo._

" _Knucklehead." Was all he said as the two enjoyed the time with one another._

 _They enjoyed each other's company best._

 _Not like they'd ever tell each other that though._

Raph put his head down as more tears came. It was his fault his brother was gone.

All his fault.

If he had just stopped... Raph's shoulder hunched as he held back a sob, his tears silently on the move.

Casey couldn't bring himself to look at Raph any longer, but he knew he was offering support the best way possible; not saying a word and just being there. Raph wasn't one to be coddled. Especially not now.

As Don gave each of his family members their flowers to put down at the casket, he missed his wing man. He missed his little buddy.

" _C'mon Mikey, I need some help, please? I'll even get you that 12 cheese pizza you saw on TV the other day!" Don sung. He knew his baby brother was drooling over that pizza._

" _Really Don? Blackmail? How low..."_

" _I'll get you all the crazy topping you could ask for?"_

" _I'm in! Where are we going big bro?" His brother gave him his trademark, toothy, pearly whites smile. Don laughed a bit before he smiled and said, "The junkyard."_

 _The 14 years old groaned but followed his brother out of the lair. The youngest two always had to stick together, it was apart of their 'unsaid' rule. When they were younger, they even had a secret 'little brothers only' club. They still followed their little rules._

 _Mikey smiled and so did Don, as they left. The entire time enjoying each other's company and laughing while they made silly jokes and puns, even a few jabs to their older brothers (since they weren't around to hear it, so why not?)._

 _Afterwards, Mikey came bounding up to him. It was almost time to go home. "Don't think I forgot my pizza bro! I'm still expecting my deliciously amazing goodness when I get home!" He smirked._

" _Don't worry bud, you know I'll never forget."_

" _Don...That's what you said before!"_

 _He laughed, his little brother was learning his tricks._

 _He threw an arm around his baby brother's shoulders, "How could I ever?"._

"I'll never forget." Don whispered to himself as he sat. He'd never forget his baby brother's laughs and smiles. He'd never forget his wackiness and crazy ideas.

"How could I ever?" He whispered again, tears making its way down his face. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, but it didn't register through the fog of memories in his mind.

April frowned deeply, she had bloodshot eyes as well.

Leo couldn't believe it still. Mike's 'larger-than-life' attitude made it, so he never believed his brother could... _go_. Mikey was too lively to die. But he was gone either way.

He drowned himself in his own memories.

" _C'mon Mike, just breath. It's not that hard." Leo was getting frustrated. Why did Sensei think he could teach Mikey of all people how to meditate?_

" _I can't Leo! My mind is too filled with ah-mazing ideas too shut off!" Mikey flashed his grin before shutting it down due to the withering look he received from his big brother._

" _Mike..."_

" _Okay, okay, I'm focusing."_

 _After a minute or so, Mikey was back to fidgeting._

 _Leo sighed. His brother really was something else._

 _He guessed this is what made his baby brother himself; this lively, 'always gotta go' energy of his made him the baby brother they loved._

" _Ugh, I'm never going to get the hang of this! I just can't focus Leo! I can't!" Mikey flopped onto his shell._

 _Leo sighed again, "Don't get so stumped. You're just... not one to sit still. That's just the way you are Mike." He smiled weakly at his brother, who just stared blankly at him._

" _But... but Sensei and you always make such a big deal out of me not focusing...meditation is supposed to fix that. I need to be better."_

 _Leo frowned. His baby brother needed to focus more, yes and Leo wasn't denying that he'd said this before, but he never told his brother to 'be better'._

" _You don't need to 'be better' Mike. You're fine just the way you are. You just need to improve in an area; that doesn't mean you're horrible. Okay?" Mike bit his bottom lip and searched his big brother's eyes for any signs of lying or sugar-coating._

 _He found none._

" _Okay... can we try again?" He asked, interesting in learning from his big brother._

 _Leo chuckled, "Sure Mikey. Anytime you wanna improve on something or need help, just ask."_

" _Anytime?" The twelve years old asked._

" _Anytime." The thirteen years old mutant replied, smiling._

" _Now, close your eyes and..."_

Leo felt his throat stinging. His eyes burned, and he looked down at the mask of his baby brother in his hands.

' _Anytime- Anytime you needed me... You needed me, and I wasn't there. I am so, so sorry baby brother... I am._ '

Splinter felt sorrow overcome the air, as he was feeling it himself. He remembered holding his youngest son in his arms.

How small he was... how fragile... all the noises he made and the first time he _smiled_. He _was_ the first to smile...Michelangelo always was.

Before Splinter could lose himself in his memories, he knew it was time to begin the funeral. Everyone was waiting.

He looked at his remaining sons, who got the message.

They all went next to the coffin and looked at one another, deciding who should speak first.

Splinter took the burden and cleared his throat.

"We are here to remember my youngest son, Michelangelo... As you all know, our youngest was... so full of life. Always smiling and brightening the room." Splinter made sure to pause at his son's name, unable to get it all out without stammering; which was rare from the old rat.

Leo took charge once he saw his Sensei's tears.

"Mike was... exotic, to say the least" Leo gave a watery chuckle, as did the others sitting down and next to him, "He-he gave life to anyone who knew him... No one could ever forget this guy... We sure won't." He wiped the tears from his face but remained standing tall; he had to be strong, for his family. "I remember all the times he made us, made us smile and just breathe. All the times he forgot about his own troubles or the entire world's and just focused on ours... then made it go away. He took care of us more than we did for him..." Leo chuckled that same watery chuckle again, "and we never realized it. Ever. Not until now." Leo ended, unable to go on.

Raph decided to help Leo out. He scowled before speaking, trying to ignore the pain.

"Tha goofball couldn' take directions or stay still fer a minute. He was..." Raph's Brooklyn accent became thicker with emotion and his voice broke on him, he found himself struggling but knew he had to speak. For Mikey. "He was such an idiot... Ah loved 'im so much fer it. Tha knucklehead kept buggin' me tha' night. Ya know? Ova an' ova again, until Ah let 'im come... Ah hope Ah gave 'im tha ride of 'is life. He always did fer me. Mike neva let me down. He always had some crazy way ta get him and me inta trouble," Everyone laughed weakly at this, "Mike knew how ta make me live. Somethin' Ah- Ah can' do wit-out 'im. Ah miss tha goof... so damn much..." Raph could feel himself breaking so stepped back into their 'line' and Don knew to take it as his cue.

Don swallowed hard before speaking, "Me and Mikey were always together... It sounds weird bu-but, we are the youngest so... we gotta fend for ourselves, right?" Don's shaky voice made the joke a pitiful one, but he still received some laughter and chuckles, "He was the only thing that could get me away from my work... I would be locked away forever if he wasn't there to make me get out and socialize. But... he's gone now. So, I- I guess-" Don couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to face this reality; a world without their little brother around to bug them and nag them. A world where their baby brother was gone.

Raph squeezed his brother's shoulders and turned him around when Don began sobbing quietly. Everyone was quietly watching as Don cried into Raph and Leo's arms, both holding him.

"It's alrigh' Don... We're here fer ya." Raph comforted, his own tears trailing.

Don shook his head, sobbing. "I can't do it! I'm s-suh-sorry, I just can't... He can't be gone!" Don cried out, having a tight hold on Leo's bicep. Leo didn't mind and just took Don's chin.

"Don- Donny we know. You don't have to speak." Leo had tears pooling in his eyes.

Don shook his head though, "I should be able to! I-I have to speak... for Mikey." He calmed himself down as Leo coached him to breathe.

"It's okay Don, we understand if you can't. Mikey knows what you want to say, he's probably up there, knowing it line by line. It's okay, Mikey knows. He knows, and he always will." Leo said softly. Don nodded and stepped back, letting Raph hold him.

After all of this, Splinter let a single tear slip as he spoke for the rest of the small, mutant family. "We now put to rest, our beloved brother, our wonderful son, our good friend, and our enlightened sun, Hamato Michelangelo." The family went down, and at the end of the service, after everyone else had spoken, they could only stare at his gravestone.

* * *

 _Here lies a beloved friend, hero, son and brother_

 _Michelangelo Hamato_

 _1995 – 2010 (15 yrs)_

 _May he finally rest in peace_

* * *

 **I know, I know, dark. Anyways, as for the birth year and death year, I know it's 2018. But this is the 2k3 cartoon, so for him to be 15 at the end (because I believe they don't age because I don't want them to) of the show, he must have been born in 1995. Anyways, this ends the arc! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Don't forget to review, please!**


End file.
